Emergency Alert System - Undertale (Pacifist) Edition
by Blue Raspberry Ametrine
Summary: Strange creatures are spotted in the Mt. Ebbott area. What would the EAS warning look like?
1. Strange Creatures

**Author's Note: I do not own Undertale, a property of Toby Fox, or the Emergency Alert System. I am alright with a dub of this fanfiction, as long as a disclaimer is added, stating this is not to be used to prank people or cause civil unrest.**

…

 **Date: 9/15/15**

 **Time: 7:43 PM**

 **Location: Mt. Ebbott Area**

…

We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming for a message from the local government. Please stand by for this important update.

This is a Civil Danger warning. Animated skeletons and other large creatures of unknown species and origin have been spotted at Mt. Ebbott and the surrounding areas. Reports state they are capable of speech and are rather intelligent by human standards. Many say they look too realistic to be a prank or people in costume, and possess inhuman behaviors and abilities.

They appear to be with a small human child of unknown gender, age, and race, that no authorities have been able to identify. If the child is being held captive by these creatures or with them willingly has not been determined as of now, but if they are in danger, police will work to save them.

Most of the creatures are unarmed, and the ones in possession of a dangerous object are limited to archaic technology and medieval weapons, but it is so far unknown if these creatures pose a threat to us at all. So far, none of them have been seen attacking humans or one another, but all citizens living in the Mt. Ebbott area are advised to stay away from the mountain and either shelter in their homes or evacuate until police have addressed the situation in an orderly matter.

If you see unusual creatures or the living dead in another location, please call 911 as soon as you safely can. Do not try to talk or negotiate with these creatures, since it is not currently known if they pose a threat or just how dangerous they are.

Keep children calm, and close blinds if possible. Turn out all bright lights and wait quietly. If the creatures come by your door, do not let them in. Keep a battery-powered radio for updates.

If captured, exploit any weakness you can find to escape, and report your findings to authorities.

Regular broadcasting may now resume.

…


	2. Negotiations

**Date: 9/15/15**

 **Time: 9:02 PM**

 **Location: Mt. Ebbott Area**

…

Please stand by for a message from the Mayor. Please stand by for a me-

I would like to thank the people of this city for how this situation has been handled. The local government would like to assure the citizens living in the Mt. Ebbott area measures have been taken to minimize the threat of the strange, unknown creatures seen around the mountain.

Currently, police have been dispatched to investigate the situation, and reports coming in state they believe the creatures to be peaceful. I surely hope that we can make allies with them.

They claim to be 'Monsters,' a race of magical creatures living underground for generations after being banished in a war long ago, but now want to live in harmony with us humans and live on the surface once again. Their leader wishes to talk with me and other local authorities, and deals are being made.

The monsters have promised that if we accept them, they will aid us with their magic and technology. The merits of these claims have not been proven.

Still, I encourage citizens to stay in their shelters until everything is sorted out, just in case they decide to turn against us after all. If these creatures are confirmed safe, a town meeting will be declared to take place in the Town Hall at either noon or 3:00 PM tomorrow.

The small child seen with the monsters was not abducted, and is in fact the child of one, apparently being the reason they managed to reach the surface in the first place. This child, named Frisk, is from the local orphanage, and has decided to be the 'ambassador' for the monsters and represent them in human law if necessary. They are being assisted in this endeavor by adults in the group.

We will be taking the monsters to the King's Expanse Inn to discuss matters and give them a place to stay. If you are currently staying at this hotel, you will not be required to leave, but it is requested that if you stay, you should avoid the Meeting Room and give our guests privacy. Please do not threaten or insult them.

Once again, thank you. I can feel a new era is coming for the area, one with great new allies, but for now, let us simply celebrate that no one, human or monster, has been harmed so far.

I apologize for the interruption, but regular broadcasting may now resume.

...


End file.
